


Leonard Sings

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by SylvanHeather.Leonard has to sing during an undercover mission and Sara wants an encore after.





	Leonard Sings

The team was in the 1950s at a night club where the mafia were meeting with time travelers to buy advanced weaponry. Unfortunately, while Rip and Stein were busy elsewhere the others were confronted by said mobsters who knew they were lying about working for the club. Luckily Leonard had a plan.

 

“We do work for the club, or at least I do my friends here just came to show their support for my performance tonight,” Leonard told the mafiosos.

“Is that right? Prove it. Go on up there and sing us something,” one of the criminals said.

 

As Leonard started to head for the stage Sara grabbed his arm to hold him back a moment.

 

“Can you even sing?” she whispered to him.

“Watch me,” he smirked.

 

Leonard then got on stage and started to sing.

 

“ _Someday, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow, just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely_

_With that smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_.”

 

“Wow, he’s really good,” Ray commented.

“Course he is. Guy used to sing his sister to sleep every night when they were growing up,” Mick mentioned.

 

Meanwhile Sara just listened attentively as she enjoyed the sound of his voice.

 

“ _With each word, your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_(You're) lovely, never never change, keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_Because I love you_

_And the way you look tonight_.”

 

As he continued to sing Sara started to feel as though his eyes were focused on her as if he was almost dedicating the performance to her. She quickly brushed off the thought thinking that she was probably just imagining it.

 

“ _With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_(You're) lovely, don't you ever change. Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_Because I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_Oh, oh, just the way you look tonight_ ,” he finished singing with a smile that Sara once again thought was aimed at her.

 

Surely she was imagining this. Wasn’t she?

 

After that the mission went off without a hitch and Leonard returned to his room to find he had a visitor.

 

“Hey,” Sara greeted with a smile.

“Hi,” he said unsure of what she was doing there.

“Care to tell me what you’re doing in my room?” he asked as he took off his suit’s coat and set it aside.

“I was hoping I could hear you sing some more.”

“You want me to sing for you Assassin?” he smirked.

“Well after that performance earlier can you really blame me for wanting an encore?”

“Suppose not. Any requests?”

“Do you know ‘It Had to be You’?”

“I do. _It had to be you_

_It had to be you_

_I wandered around and finally found_

_The somebody who could make me be true_

_Could make me be blue or even be glad_

_Just to be sad just thinking of you_ ,” he started to sing to her as he took a seat beside her on his bed.

 

She leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment.

 

“ _Some others I've seen might never be mean_

_Might never be cross or try to be boss_

_But they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else gave me a thrill_

_With all your faults I love you still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you_

_It had to be you_ ,” he finished turning her head to face him before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just-” he said after they broke apart before she pulled on his tie crashing her lips against his in a hot searing kiss that soon turned into more.

 

Later as they lay in the afterglow they held each other in a warm embrace.

 

“I should’ve sung a lot sooner,” he smirked.

“Yes you should have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
